Invisible
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: And I just want to show you she doesn't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to and you just see right through me. Nacy. JONAS. Macy/Nick.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Invisible** by kacau

_And I just want to show you_

_She doesn't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

Macy could only stare at Nick as he walked by her, his eyes following Claire, a beautiful blonde that was his new crush. The brunette sighed and looked at her feet, trying to keep herself from crying. She knew it wasn't Nick's fault, the boy had absolutely no control over who he would fall for. She just wished it would be her.

She felt invisible, actually. No one would ever really look at her, they just walked by as if she wasn't there. That might even be her secret for sports: they just didn't notice she was coming. She never cared for that. That was until he joined her school. And, despite her cheerful personality and her "forgive and forget" ideal, her heart always broke when he just looked through her.

The hallway was almost empty as Macy finally closed her locker and started walking to her first class. She looked at her watch ─ a big black wrist watch which Stella used to complain about ─ and checked how much time she had to get to Science class. It was one of the only ones she didn't have with Nick, something that bottered her in the beggining and that now was something she was thankful for.

Her teacher, Mr. Tucker, waved at her as she entered the room but didn't say anything. Macy tried to pay attencion to this class, ignoring the two girls behind her talking about how Nick Lucas was obviously liking Claire Mapel. Even when she was trying to tune them out, she couldn't help but glance at them ocasionally, listening to some of their comments. Apparently, Claire had no idea of Nick's crush on her.

As soon as the bell had rang, Macy was out of her chair. That was a habit she had, jumping at any possibility of seeing one of the three boys from her favorite band. She had been meaning to stop these reactions but they were a big part of her day-to-day life. She also knew that Nick would meet her in the way to PE so he could help her with her equipments. Just as she knew she would hit him with one of them and then they would laugh, because it was just too funny that it always happened. And that day was no different of any other.

"Hey! Mace!" The brunette turned around to see Nick coming in her direction. She flashed him a goofy smile, as she always did, happy that at least that wouldn't change. "So, how was Science this morning?" He asked as he got to her side. She shrugged.

"It was the same." She stopped as he took her hockey bat and the golf club. "Well, some girls were talking about you and Claire." Nick froze and looked at her, his eyes sudenlly showing a strange emotion.

"What about that?" He walked her to her locker so Macy wouldn't have to carry her books. She tried not to look at him or show any sadness as she talked to him.

"They thought it was cute and that you would make a good couple." She bit her lip. Nick touched her arm, knowing there was more to it. Macy stared at him and sighed. "They also said Mapel doesn't have a clue about your feelings." She watched as Nick groaned.

"Girls are so clueless!" His voice was exasperated and it made Macy laugh. She took her football helmet out of her locker, hitting Nick's head with it on the way. She stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled, holding his head. "So clueless." She throught she heard he whisper. Macy run her fingers through his face, feeling bad for the bruise she had just caused.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. I should pay more attencion when I'm around you." He looked at her and laughed.

"It's okay. We should go to class now." The rest of PE went just fine. Sometimes, though, Macy thought she had felt Nick's gaze on her.

* * *

"Young Lucas is totally into you." Macy turned around to look at Claire. She stared at her disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice pitched and she had to control the look of surprise in her face.

"My Gosh, you are so clueless." Claire laughed and stood by her side, her eyes so gentle and her expresion so happy that made Macy's heart flinch. How could she compete against this girl? "I see the way he looks at you and the way he acts when you're around. And when we talk, it's always about you."

Macy blinked.

"No. He doesn't like me! He likes you! That's what everybody in school is talking about!" The blonde smiled.

"He doesn't know he likes you. But he does. Nick is a very sweet guy, but he is as clueless as you are. He might have had a crush on me but the feelings he has for you are much bigger than that." She touched my arm. "I know we don't talk a lot and I know you have no reason to trust me but I hope one of you will open your eyes so you can be togheter." And, with that, she walked away.

Macy watched as Claire disappeared on the corner.

"Hey, Mace!" Nick's voice made her turn around. "Ready to go home? Stella's asked me to take you since she and Joe had this fashion thing and Kevin is on the cheerleader practise." The girl just stared at him, taking in how incredible he looked. It was like seeing him for the first time. Nick took her books without waiting for her answer and led her to the exit.

"Hm... Sure." Was the only thing Macy could say.

* * *

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

They talked during the whole ride. Macy was telling him about the other bands she liked and Nick kept laughing, saying that he would have never thought she would like the yeah yeah yeahs. The girl stared at him with a fake indignant look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He smiled and glanced at her again.

"It's just you're so many things. I never thought you was that kind of girl." His eyes twinkled strangely. "That's a good thing." Macy felt her heart skip a beat but tried to stay calm.

"I'm a girl of many layers, didn't you know that?" She mocked, leaning slightly over him. Nick smirked.

"Really? And what layers would those be?" He asked as the car parked in front of her house. Macy rested her chin on her hand as she thought about it.

"Well, there is the crazy JONAS fan, the sports girl, the yeah yeah yeahs fanatic..." She continued with a thoughtful expresion. "Then there is the ice cream, the peanut butter, the jem." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, you can't forget the jem." She grinned and got off of the car. She stopped and looked at him through the open window.

"Do you wanna come in? My parents won't be home until eight." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regreted them. The implicit meaning in that sentence was just too embarassing. Surprisingly, Nick smiled and climbed off the car.

* * *

"No way! I went to that game as well! How could I have not seen you?" She exclaimed, laughing. He smiled and shook his head.

"In your defense, we did wear some preety nasty disguises. Stella actually took a month preparing what we were going to wear so we wouldn't meet any fans." Macy stared at him, surprised.

"Stella knew? I'm so gonna kill her! She should have told me!" They laughed again. Macy got up and started washing the mug she had just used. "Do you want some more diet coke?" She asked, turning around. And then she froze. Nick was close. Too close.

They stared at eachother, what they've been talking about completely forgotten. He brought his hand to her face and caressed her skin gently. She shivered at the contact and closed her eyes, feeling his soft breath againt her face. Macy could smell peppermint and chocolate and her mind was getting foggy with such proximity. Suddenly, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

They kissed and it was bliss. Macy felt his hands in her back and her hands in his hair and his lips on hers. Then, she pressed herself against him and it made him lost it. He pushed her against the counter and kissed her more roughly, his tongue on her mouth, his hands on her hips. Nick moaned as she bit his lower lip and so did she as he grinded lightly against her.

Then she hit the coke can and it falled to the floor. The sound made them split up and stare at the ground. Just like that, everything came to her.

_Claire_.

Macy pushed Nick away with her hand and turned around. She felt like crying, again, but wouldn't let herself show weakness in front of him. She could feel the boys gaze on her.

"Mace?" His voice was confused and a little hurt. She took a deep breath, knelting to the ground and retrieving the can. "Did I do something wrong?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him, furious.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" She got up. "You might be Nick Lucas but if you think I'll just let you toy with my emotions then you're seriously crazy! This is completely wrong, Nick! You like Claire, not me, Claire! And you do this?" She felt tears start spealling from her eyes. "This is so messed up." Her voice cracked as she tried to hide her tears.

"Macy Misa," He started, pulling her towards him and embracing her in a hug. "how can you be so clueless about how I feel about you?" He kissed he forehead. "Yes, I had a crush on Claire but that ended a while ago. It's been months I've only had eyes for you." He smiled at the tearful girl.

"Are you serious? I have been hurting for nothing?" She asked, a little exasperated. He laughed and hold her closer.

"Macy, go on a date with me?" She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck, nodding. She giggled, her excited and over energetic self coming back.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to go on a date with Nick of JONAS!" She yelled. The two of them started laughing at her little outburst.

And Macy Misa couldn't help but feel happy, because, with Nick by her side, she knew she would never be invisible again.

* * *

This came to me at eleven pm of yesterday as I saw a video of them called Invisible in youtube. I just thought it would be better it they got their happy ending. Hope you like it. I'm brazilian so there might be some errors.

I also want to tell you that I'm lauching the Nacy Perfect fit challenge, for more information, PM me!


End file.
